The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a self-diagnostic function.
A conventional electrophotographic copying apparatus has a function notifying a user of a trouble with a special code so as to improve the serviceability when a fault occurs during a copying operation. However, this code indication merely informs, for example, of a failure of a document holding plate driving device but does not individually advise the content of the trouble, e.g., the trouble of a driving motor, failure of a driving clutch, etc. Therefore, a serviceman must shoot the position of the fault by employing a measuring instrument, e.g., a circuit tester and the like and accordingly has complicated check and maintenance.